Where Ever I Am
by PrettyTough15
Summary: Jake leaves for college. While he is gone, something is wrong with the person he loves. What can happen? Will it turn out for the better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own Phantom Stallion. **

**Where Ever I Am **

"Sam? Hon, time to say goodbye to Jake." Byranna nudged Sam. Sam turned to the now graduated Jake Ely. Yes the same one who was headed to college today. Her best friend.

**I'll be right here where you need me  
Anytime just keep believing  
And I'll be right here...  
If you ever need a friend  
Someone to care and understand  
I'll be right here  
**

Jake looked up from hugging one of his brothers. He saw Sam standing off to the side trying to hold back tears. He sighed. He was going to miss her alot. She was his oldest friend. And really she was his only friend that he could tell anything. He didn't but he knew he could.

**  
All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come running  
And when I can't be with you dreaming near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes, look inside  
**

Jake walked up to Sam. He noticed everyone watching them. Almost like he was going sweep her off her feet and declare his love and commitment to her. _Yeah, really._

"Sam, can I show you something that Witch needs well I'm gone. In the barn?" He spoke loudly so that people would consider that they _maybe_ wanted some _uh I dunno privicy? Naw, Crazy crazy me._ Ok so Jake was also maybe alittle annoyed. He had some reasons.

**  
I'm right here**

Isn't it great that you know that  
I'm ready to go wherever you're at  
Anywhere, I'll be there

All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come running  
And when I can't be with you dreaming near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes, look inside  
I'll be here  
Whenever you need me  
There's no need to worry  
You know that I'm gonna be right here  


Sam followed Jake into barn gladly. She really didn't want him to go. He was her best and oldest friend.

"So are you still ok with watching Witch while I'm uh gone." He finished softly. Sam nodded. They had discussed this before.

"Yes." She said trying to hide her tears that were now falling down her face. She really wanted to show him how tough she was and not cry today. Good thing she put on water-preoof mascara. Who ever made it was a pure genius.

"Sam why are you crying?" Jake asked.

"I wonder." She said as she snorted.

"'Cause your gunna miss me?" He asked teasingly.

"Of course. Whos gunna make fun of me?" She teased back.

"Good point." He said. He say something change in Sam's eyes. The pools of emotion were bright and moist with her tears. "What?" He asked.

"I know I've always gave you a hard time about brothering me. But I think now I'm scared." She looked down.

"Sam. I have been over protective of you. And I shouldn't have. But you should know that you really don't need me." He answered.

"Jake I do need you!" She looked up at him. Her eyes now filled with tears once again. Now falling down her cheek. The same ones that where breaking Jake's heart.

"Why do you think that your not strong enough?" He asked as he took his thumb to take the salty water off her face. His reaction took him by surprised. But this day was going to change every thing. Not just going to college.

"Because I'm not." She answered.

"Sam! Listen to yourself! This isn't like you! Whats the matter? You are one of the strongest people I know! And then you just twist everything around. Even though its true." He had no idea where the heck this all was coming from. But for once in his entire life. He went along with it.

Sam looked up at him surprised. She wanted to disagree but the look in his eyes told her not to. She snorted and he laughed. She reached over and put her arms around him in a big hug.

Jake hugged her back. He liked the feeling of her arms around him. Almost as much as she like his. He looked down into her eyes and felt his heart jolt. He wanted to kiss her. But he was leaving soon and wouldn't be able to be back for a while. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Jake?" Sam's voice interupted his thoughts. He nodded urging her to continue. "Kiss me."

So he did. His lips played over hers. The kiss got more heated.

"Geez you guys! We leave for one second and then BAM! This happens." Darrell entered the barn with Quinn behind him. Jake and Sam glared at them while they laughed.

"Dude! Sorry. You guys were just in here for a while. Now we know why." Quinn said as he led Darrell, who was currently giving Jake a thumbs-up sign, out of the barn.

Jake shook his head and then turned to Sam once again. When she started to laugh. Soon enough they were both.

**  
Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come running  
And when I can't be with you dreaming near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes, look inside**

"Just call me and I'll be here. Ok?" He said as he got into the truck. Sam nodded.

"I love you." He said meaningly. She looked at him. Once again with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too." She whispered. Jake then pulled out of the drive-way waving to everyone who was behind him. Sam felt the tears fall to the ground. But still laughed when Darrell came up behind her pretending to be out raged and shouting after Jake.

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME??"

**Hoped you liked it. Song was by Miley Cyrus. I thought at first I shouldnt of put that ending on. But i love Darrell so. O WELL! lol **


	2. Chapter 2

**Decided to make this more than an oneshot. Hope you like it. Suggestions welcome.**

**Chapter 2**

"Sam? Sam you in here?" Jen walked into Samantha's room. She saw Sam sitting by her window on an old bean-bag chair.

"Hey-lo! Earth to Sam!" She waved her hand up and down in front of her face. "Come on girl! Say something. I've put out a freakin' missing persons report!"

"Huh? What?" Sam looked up from being dazed. Her eyes were red and kinda puffy. "Jen? What are you doing here?"

"Well after you ditched our riding plans I came over here to see where you were. And Byranna let me come up here." She said quietly.

"Oh! Sorry I forgot about our plans." Sam's head hurt. She kept on getting these dang headaches.

"Hey, are you ok?" Jen asked as she sat down near the wall.

"Ya, I guess I just miss Jake alot." Sam smiled softly but it came out as more as a cringe. She moaned and put her head down. The pain in her head was horrible!

"Another headache?" Jen asked concerned. "Maybe you should tell some one. I mean you've had those for a bit. It could be something serious Sam."

"Its nothing." Sam said. "So do you want to go for a ride?"

"Sorry, I can't. I have to go do the evening jobs around the barn." She said dropping the subject for now. "I'll see you at school on monday."

Sam nodded and stood up, trying not to shake. "Ok, bye." Once Jen was gone she plopped down on her bed. It was the third week into school. Next week being the last week in September. Sam was counting down the days that Jake would be home for Christmas vacation. She talked to him a bit now and then. She respected that he was busy and all. She did miss him though. She groaned as another pain hit her head like a transport truck slamming through her brains. She got up to the bathroom and looked in the medicen cupboard. _Gravol, Gram's stuff, Byranna's stuff, geez! umm, Oh! Advil perfect. _She opened the child-proof lid and swallowed down two of then while dipping her head so her mouth could reach the sink's water as it flowed through the end.

"Sam! Dinner!" Gram called up stairs.

"One minute!" She yelled back. She put the Advil back and went down the stairs. She could smell the pasta her Gram was making from the top of the stairs already.

"Smells good Gram. Mmmm." Sam said as she sat down with the rest of her family.

"Thanks hon." She replied. Dinner's conversations was limited. Cody needed new shoes. Her dad was paniced if there was going to be enough hay for the winter. The way he did every year at this time. Gram was going to go see Sweetheart tomorrow. (Sunday). After church with Bryanna and Cody.

"Why don't you come with Sam?" She asked.

"Um, I have alot of homework." Sam tried to make an exuse. Her family looked at her then nodded.

"Make sure you get started on that tonight Sam." Her dad said. She nodded back.

"May I be excused?" She looked up hopeful. Byranna nodded. Sam went up the stairs to her room. Which was messy as usual. She sat down at her desk where the family laptop was kept. She signed on and looked to see of anybody was on. _Alli, Byran, Jake! _She quickly opened a message box and started typing.

_Sam.A.F: Hey Jake. I miss you. _

_Jake.Ely:I miss you too, Brat._

Sam smiled even through her headaches.

_Jake.Ely: How are you?_

_Sam.A.F: I'm fine. How are you? Hows college? Hope your not getting into much trouble. ;)_

_Jake.Ely: Me either. Everythings fine here. What about you. Hows high school treating you?_

_Sam.A.F: Same old. I have another headache. It hurts soo much._

Sam recently told him about her headaches.

_Jake.Ely: You should go to a doctor Sam. Really. I'm sorry it hurts._

_Sam.A.F: Why are you sorry. And I don't need to see anybody yet. _

_Jake.Ely: Because I wish I was there to help you. And you really should Sam. _

_Sam.A.F: I am fine. Its just prolly the weather or something._

_Jake.Ely: Sam, you said that last week. I'm worried about you. _

_Sam.A.F: TY, but I am seriously fine. _

_Jake.Ely: Your not lying? Swear to me Sam._

_Sam.A.F: FINE! I swear! It isn't your concern any ways! Geez. _

Sam logged off then. Shocked at herself. What was happening to her?

Jake looked at the screen. _What the heck?_

**Ok this story is going to be different. VERY different its just a warning. In up coming chapters I am very sorry if I get some things messed up. So just is just an advanced warning. **

**Suggestions welcome. PM me if you have any.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sam walked down the hall trying to find her locker in the pack of people running around trying to do the same thing. It was Monday once again. School once again. She felt bad of what she said to Jake. She's been having these weird mood swings lately. Her head hurt again. But the pain was getting much worse. Once she found her locker she leaned agaisnt it before she opened it. She closed her eyes and tryied to forget about the pain trobbing in her head.

"Sammy! You ok Darlin'?" She looked up into Darrell's concerned face and groaned.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit of a headache." She said as she looked down the hall. She felt very dizzy. She looked at everything and saw that it was like two of everything.

" Whoa, Sam? Sam!" Darrell caught her as she fell in his arms. "Sam are you ok?"

"Ya, I'm fine. Thanks" She stood and tried to open her locker. But somehow couldn't her fingers were shaking alot.

"Here, whats you combo?" Darrell said as he pulled her hands off of it.

Sam sighed and whispered in his ear. "30-0-35" She thanked him when it was opened.

"Sammy are you ok? You scared me back there. Whats going on?" Darrell asked.

"I'm fine." She muttered and took off to her class with her books. Darrell shook his head and shut her locker door for her. _So what Jake said was true._ Jake told him about their conversation last night. Jake was worried. At first Darrell didn't think anything of it. But now he was concerned too.

Jake was walking into his next class. He sat down and tried to concentrate what the teacher was saying. His voice boomed through the aditorium. But still Jake's mind wandered. He missed home. Alot. Witch, his family, even Darrell. But mostly Sam. Hes worked all his life to go to college. All the 'odd jobs' he did to get money. And he hated being here. He was also worried. About who's taking over the ranch. What was wrong with Sam. He called Darrell last night to keep an eye open for her. Make sure she was ok.

"Ely!" The teacher yelled at him.

"Yes Sir?" Jake was knocked out of his daze trying to focus.

"Answer the question please." He said. Jake looked around and when he heard the bell ring he sighed in relief. Wanting to get out of there quick. He flipped open his cell phone the one he got from his parents for a graduation present. He had a text from Darrell. It said:

_Bro! How are ya? I kept an eye out for your gurl. Something wrongs dude. She almost fainted in my arms today. And I am 99.9 sure it wasn't for my good looks. Ok I am serious. She couldn't even open her locker. It was seeing a different person. She should see some one dude. I'm serious._

_-Darrell _

Jake looked shocked at the phone. What is going on? He felt in his gut that something was seriously wrong. What could he do? She told him to stay out of it. He wanted so badly to call her. So he did. She should be home from school by now.

He walked back to his dorm wanting to get there before his room mate Jeff came in. Because there was really no having a private conversation with him around. He had a voice like a radio. He talked about everything nobody wants to know about. 'Like did you know that a fly has to throw up on its food before he can eat it?' But sometimes he said something good about other people. And today Jake didn't want to be one of those.

"Hello River Bend. Pepper speaking." The young cowboy picked up.

"Hey its Jake-"

"Jake! My man! Hows it in college? Your horse is a wild thang' Ross tried to ride her yesterday and got bucked off twice! It was halarious! You should of seen his face! It was like a kid who just got his pacifier taken away!" Pepper chuckled. Interupting Jake.

"Great. She'll come around. Can I talk to Sam please?" Jake asked. Sam a said she would take care of Witch before he left.

"Oh, Yeah. She's around here somewhere. One sec man." He heard Pepper put the phone down and call for Sam. It was several minutes before she picked it up out of breath.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sam. Were you in the barn?"

"Yeah. Hey I'm sorry about the other night. I didn't mean it. I was just sick of talking about it. " She sounded sorry at least Jake thought.

"Actually thats why I was calling you." He said.

"Jake. You don't have to worry! I am fine. Please." She begged.

"Sam, you almost fainted in the halls today, not being able to open you own locker? Something is wrong. And if you don't tell anybody than I will Sam. I mean it." Jake said kinda mad.

"How do you know that? Did you get Darrell to like, spy on me? What the heck Jake! I'm going to say this real slow ok? I . Am. FINE!" She yelled the last part. "And if you tell anyone Jake. I swear!" She yelled just about to hang up when she heard him talk again.

"Sam. I care because I love you. I think something is wrong. Your dizzyness, headaches, what else is there Sam? Please tell me the truth." Jake said quietly. He heard Sam sniff. Like she was going to cry.

"Double vision, mood swings," She started. "Jake I feel sick." She was crying now.

"I'm sorry Sam. You have to go to a doctor. Or at least the school's nurse. Please. For me Sam." Sam nodded. Then realizing that he couldn't see her.

"Ok, I will tomorrow." She whispered. They said goodbye than hung up. Sam went up to her room and sat down. _What is wrong with me?_ She thought.

The next day Sam went down the halls toward the nurses office. It was lunch and she made up these lame excuses to Jen why she couldn't have lunch today. She didn't want to worry her. She opened the doors and walked in.

"Can I help you?" The nurse said. Her name was Jessica. She was younger. Prolly' in her 20's. Sam thought as she explained her symptoms to the nurse.

"Hmm. Have you been to a doctor Samantha?" Jessica asked as she reviewed everything. She told Sam to sit of the chair.

"No." Sam answered.

"Oh. Sam I would really recommend it. Would you like me to set an appointment for you?" Sam shook her head.

"Sam. You may be very sick. Its pretty far fetched. But you should really see a doctor hun." Jessica said again as the bell rang. Sam got up and was going to leave when the nurse stopped her.

"Sam. I'm serious." Sam nodded and left for her class more confused than ever.

**Do you like it? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"So whens your appointment?" Jake asked Sam on the phone that night. She had just told him what the nurse said.

"I didn't make one." She answered quietly.

"Sam! The nurse told you that this was serious! When are you going to just ask for help!" Jake shouted. Than realized that he was he stopped and spoke softer. "Sorry. Sam, please go to the doctor for me. Please baby."

Sam was shocked. Jake had never called her 'baby' before. She liked it. "Jake she also said that it was far fetched..." Sam's desire to argue was getting weaker.

"Sam. Please. Just go to the doctors. I'll get Darrell to drive you. If its serious than you can tell Bryanna and Wyatt. Just to make sure everythings ok. Ok?" Jake knew that she was going to give in.

"Ok. I'll call the nurse. Maybe she can make me an appointment soon." They said goodbye and Sam called the school. Hoping that their was somebody still there. She didnt' want to do this. Nor did she want to go to the doctors. But she would do it for Jake. She owed him that much.

"Hello. Darton High School." The chipper person said.

"Hi, may I please speak to the Nurse. I think her name was Jessica."

"Of course. Please hold, Hun." The lady put down the phone and went to get her.

"Hello?" Jessica spoke into the phone.

"Hi. I don't know if you remember. Um, this morning I came to you with these headaches and dizziness." Sam said uncomfortable.

"Oh! Yes Samantha right? What can I do for you?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you could still make that appointment with the doctor for me?"

"Of course! Give you number and I'll call you back tonight. Or an email address." Jessica said. So Sam gave her an email address in case someone else picked up the phone and asked to many questions.

"Thanks again." Sam said before she hung up..

"Any time Sam."

That night Sam sat down at the computer and checked her Inbox. She had two emails. One from Darrell and one from Jessica. She opened Jessica's first.

It said:

_Hello Sam. I called the office and you have an appointment for tomorrow at 4:00. The office isn't to far from the school. Hope it works out for you. Don't forget to bring you health card. Normally I wouldnt' be doing this but I know the doctor quite well. He is a good man. Best of luck Samantha._

_-Jessica._

Ok, tomorrow at 4. Next she opened Darrells:

_Sammy! How ya feeling Darlin'? Your man told me that you may need a ride sometime. So i would be happy to help! (I wasnt gunna say no to Jake. you see his mucsles? Geez!) just call, email, write, message in a bottle, some sort of dog maybe, uh. Or i could just see you at skool tomorrow! ttyl!! Sammy gir._

_-All my love i can give you with out Jake hunting me down. -Darrell_

Ok. It was all set. _What now?_

-8888888888-

"So, uh Samantha. What can I do for you today hun?" The young doctor came into the room. Sam looked at the name tag.

"Um, its about my headaches, Dr. Mortan." She spoke softly. Darrell had given her a ride here. She was still shaky.

"Just call me Scott. So what about these headaches. Jessica gave me a breif report. Uh. Dizziness, Double vision, head aches and anything else?"

"Mood swings." Sam said quietly. She looked out side. She saw Darrells truck waiting. She had to make a stupid excuse about staying late. She said something about a exra credit english assiment.

"Ok. I would like to take some test Samantha. If thats all right." He said.

"Fine, what ever. How long will this take? I have someone waiting for me." Sam said.

"Just a blood test. If that doesnt work than a CATS scan."

"What? CATS scan! Why?" She said paniced.

"Its just to be sure Sam. Now please pull up your sleeve." She did and flinched when he pooked her with the needle. She heard him mumble sorry. Once he was dont she started to panic again.

"Why do I need this? Tell me! I have a right to know about my own body!" She yelled.

"Sam. Its far fetched but-" He tried to continue but it didn't work out so well.

"Whats with you people and 'far fetched?' Geez" She muttered.

"Hok, understanding the 'mood swings'" He said. Earning the 'death' glare from Sam.

"Go on." She said.

"I can't tell now. Come back next week same time and I'll give you more information."

-888888888888-

Sam was waiting in the doctors office for Scott with the same excuse with her parents. And the same pep talk from Jake. And the same ride over with Darrell.

"Hello again Samantha." Scott came in jumbling a whole bunch of papers. He dropped a couple and Sam helped him out by picking them up for him. "Thanks."

"So whats going on?" She said nervous.

"Um. This isn't clear. But a chance. Sam. I am really sorry. But I am afraid..." He said nervous as well. He like Sam. She was a good kid. He's glad Jessica called. Him and Jessica were dating a bit, on and off. He was also worried about Sam. What the test results were. It wasn't that great.

"Ok, Tell me! Please." She said.

"Sam. I'm afraid that you might have a brain tumor, cancer."

**Again. I am not a doctor. I am VERY sorry if i make mistakes. I'm human. Please I am really sorry if i do make mistakes. R&R ppl! lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Sam looked at Scott. "What why? How? I dont get it!"

"I'm sorry Samantha. And again it isn't clear. I want you to come back. With your parents. So we can figure out a good time for the other tests." Scott answered. 

"A good time? What the heck is wrong with you? I have freakin' cancer!" She paniced. She wanted Jake. She wanted someone! She looked out the window at Darrell. She wanted Darrell! Scott tried to calm her down. 

"Its just a sign of it. Ok the headaches? It could mean anything. But in the blood tests. Samantha. Its just a starting point saying. Samantha. Its hard to say at this point. That is why we need those other tests. Jessica gave me the number of your house. If you like I can call and update them on everything." 

Sam shook her head. She didn't want to do anything. She just wanted to go home. Be held by Jake. But she couldn't. She felt the tears well up in her eyes. She shook her head and ran out of the room. She ran outside where Darrell was parked. He must've saw her because he came out and rushed to her. 

"Sam? Whats wrong what happened?" He asked. "Come on lets go in the car darling." 

He led her to the car. Sam's eyes were blurry from the tears in her eyes. They havent falled down her face yet. 

"Sammy whats going on? What did the doctor say? Tell me Sam." Darrell peeled off the on to the road and sped down the streets. Sam just shook her head. Which was hurting again. How could this happen? 

"He just wants to do more tests." She wanted to leave out the rest. For now. She swallowed the next batch of tears to the back of her throaht and left it like that. She couldn't tell anybody yet. If she told her family, they would send her to San Fransico. If she told Jake, he would get all protective and come home with out graduating. He has already treatened to come. What could she do? She looked towards Darrell. If she told him. He would tell Jake. Jake would tell her Dad and her Dad would tell her Aunt to pick Sam up. Lose-lose situation. It wasn't even for sure right? So basicly she wasn't liying right?

"Sammy. Whats going on?" Darrell once again asked her. 

"Nothing. Everythings fine. The docotor said everything was fine." She lied. She's gotten better at it over the years. She just had to think about everything. Jake was coming home this weekend for his birthday. So maybe she'll have it figured out by then.When they got back to the ranch Sam said thank-you to Darrell and gave him a quick hug. Telling him that she would see him tomorrow at school. 

"Ok, Sammy." He replied. Sam smiled and went into the house. 

"I'm home!" She called out. She heard somebody mumble something from upstairs. She went and saw Bryanna holding Cody on the rocking chair in his room. Cody looked like he was crying. Bryanna looked up and put her fingure to her mouth so that Sam didnt' wake him up. Sam nodded and went to her own room. She opened her backpack and started the homework for tonight. She had math, history and english. She did everything but math when Bryanna came into the room. 

"Hi, honey." She said and sat down on Sam's bed.

"Hey." Sam replied starting on her math. "Whats up with Cody?" 

"He is sick. High fever." She sighed. Sam gave her an apologetic look then returned to her studies. Bryanna said something about making dinner and left the room. 

_Jake.Ely has just signed in. _The computer told her. _Great news. _Usually she would be happy to talk to Jake. But this time she was nervous. When people are told that they may have cancer, they actually tell people so that it can be fixed. But Sam didnt' know what to do. In fact she had to idea.

_Jake.Ely: What did the doctor say?_

Sam sighed. Here goes nothing...

_Sam.A.F: He said that everything was fine. He might want to do some more tests later. But everythings ok. _She hated lying so much. She just wanted to tell him the truth. She felt the tears fall down her face. 

_Jake.Ely: Thats great Sam! So everythings ok? I really have to go tho Babe. I'll see you this weekend. Bye._

And that was it. Jake was coming this weekend for his birthday. Which Sam didn't know why. It was the middle of December. Jake couldn't get that time away from school so he decided to come up a bit after. Christmas vacation was soon. She heard her Gram call her down for dinner. This whole thing would have to wait for now.

**Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Samantha was waiting paiently for Jake to come. He was supposed to be here ten minutes. She wanted to see him so badly! She went into the barn and went to see Ace. 

"Who's a good boy?" She spoke to him softly giving him a carrot. 

"Well that would be me." Jake came up and put his arms around her kissing her cheek.

"Uh-uh you were late. No carrots for you." She teased but stopped quickly when his mouth came down on hers. "I missed you." She said agaisnt her mouth.

Jake pulled back for a second hugging him to her. "You have no idea how much I've missed you. You've got me under your spell Samantha."

"I have that effect on people." Sam teased again putting her arms around his neck. Jake chuckled and kissed her again. "How long are you home?" 

Jake's face fell. "Well, I go back Sunday morning. So I have today and tomorrow." He looked up and saw her face fall as well. He whispered in her ear. "Lets go for a ride." 

Sam nodded and went to get Ace's tack. She got his saddle, bridle, saddle pad. She went back to his stall and Jake took the saddle and saddle pad. He tied the cinch in a classic western knot and Sam put on the bridle. Once she was done she adjusted the sturrips. The last person who rode him was Jen. She just wanted to try him out. Sam led out of the stall and went outside with Jake at her side. _Gosh I love this._ Everything the doctor said fled from her mind. The past few days she had been miserable. Just so worried and had no idea what to do. _It was just a chance.__It probally meant nothing. _She tried thinking that everytime there was an _if_. I mean what are the chances that a 16 year old would have a brain tumor? I mean really. But deep down inside of her she knew that the even though the chances were slim she could very well be a cancer paitent. That scared her more than anything. She just wanted everything to be ok. 

"Whatcha thinking about?" Jake shot a glance at her. They were riding to the range now. 

"Nothing and yet everything at the same time." She answered without thinking. Jake gave her a funny look but dropped it. 

"Race ya." He said softly and nudged Witch into a lope. Once Sam was there as well he pushed her into a gallop. Ace tried his best to keep up but his legs were a bit shorter. Ok maybe alot. Jake slowed down Witch so Sam could catch up. He dismounted and held Ace as Sam did as well. They left them ground tied. They went and sat on a couple bare rocks. She lied down and put her hands under neath her head. Jake sat down as well and leaned over her. The rock was cool beneath them holding them up and away from the snow. It was slightly snowing though. 

"I love the snow." Jake said as he lied on his back looking up into the sky. 

"I would to if it wasn't cold." Sam teased as she went to him and straddled his stomach. Jake laughed and pulled her down to kiss her. Sam just wanted to stay there forever. She missed him so much well he was gone. They layed there for hours. It felt like forever but finally Jake told her it was time to get back. She tried to resiest but saw that it was getting dark and got up. They agreed to meet again tomorrow at the same spot that night. Mrs. Ely wanted to spend time with Jake tomorrow before her 'baby' went back to _college_. Sam laughed a little at that. Just imagineing it. 

As they left. Both going there seperate ways Sam waved and blew a kiss. Jake waved back but wouldn't blow a kiss. Apparently it was _uncowboy_. Sam rode home. It was getting kind of cold out. Well more than usual. She pushed Ace into a quick lope hoping to get home soon. It was then that another head ache rose. She groaned and with out thinking put her hands up to her head and cringed causing her legs to squeeze Ace. Ace shot forward into a full gallop. Sam unprepared jolted her body backwards over Ace's rump and into the cold wet snow. Sam looked up only to see Ace taking off to the ranch with his sturrips flapping. _Joy._ She thought as she slowly got up. She graoned again as she held her hands to her head trying to stop the on-going pain. 

Sam started walkin home. It was getting a little dark but still pretty light out. 

"Need a ride?" Jake's brother Nate walked beside her on his horse. Sam nodded her thanks and hopped up behind him. 

"Thanks." She mumbled while she laid her head on his back with her arms around him. Nate chuckled.

"If only Jakey could see this." He said. "Ace dump ya or something?" 

"Ya we broke up after he found out about me and your brother." She teased.

'WAIT! Your dating Bryan over me? What the heck Sammy? I thought we were soul mates!" He teased back.

"Oops forgot." Sam and Nate laughed. They kept on this till they neared the ranch where Wyatt, Pepper and Ross were waiting for them.

"Sam! Are you all right?" Wyatt asked as Sam dismounted off of Nate's horse. 

"I'm fine. Ace decided to go home." She left out the part of the headaches. 

"Are you sure?" Wyatt asked checking her over. He seemed to nod to himself and thanked Nate for giving her a ride home. 

"Ah no worries." He laughed and kicked his horse into a lope and went back to his place. 

"How is Ace?" She said as her and Wyatt went in to the barn. 

"He's fine. Might want to groom him though. Hes pretty sweaty." Wyatt said as he left the barn. Sam went to do that. She went to get Ace as she led him down the barn's aisle she groaned in pain again and clutched her head. She banged into one of the stall doors that spooked the horse inside. Which ironicly spooked Ace. Ace reared Sam realized what happened and tried to duck. Ace's hoof smacked her back as Sam fell on the floor with a grunt. Sam crawled forward so there wouldnt be a chance of Ace falling on her. Once she heard him settle she tried to get up. _Oh ya thats gunna bruise._

**If you want to know what just happened and ever watched Flicka? Just inmagine something like that. its happened to me before as well...not fun lol. Hope you liked it. Sorry for the long UD. Been really busy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok this is where everything goes around. It may get confusing and I'm sorry. Its supposed be Sam's mood changes. So just think of that ok? i cant even garenty that its going to be a happy ending. well as happy as it can get. I also might be doing another chapter to my last story, Dares only go so far', just a proper ending i just thought of. So that will prolly go up once im done here.**

**Chapter 7**

It was the begining of the week before winter break. Sam walked to her locker before she went to the bus. She couldn't wait to get home. Jake said that he wanted to talk to her about something. So she was supposed to call him when she got home. She was excited. She hadn't talked to him for a while well if the weekend counted. She ran towards the bus looking for Jen. She spotted her in the third row back. She went over and sat beside her. 

"Hey, girl." Jen pushed her glasses so they rested on the perch of her nose. She looked down again and Sam noticed she was reading a book.

"Jen! Are you late on an assignment?" She asked. Jen looked up and shook her head.

"Nope. I was just reading this. Its really interesting. Its a book on different kinds of cancer." Jen smiled at her. Sam froze. She felt dizzy and she was seeing double vision again. Jen looked up and was concerned. "Sam are you alright? You look pale." 

Sam tried to concentrate. "Oh, I'm fine. So how was your math quiz?" She tried to change teh subject. Jen looked at her funny but nodded and moved on. Once they got off the bus and went there seprate ways Sam broke down. She felt the tears running down her face. Such little things made her tick. She had no idea what was going on with herself. She felt so scared lately. She kept on getting emails from Scott and Jessica. Her and Jake had been fighting on and off, and her Dad and Bryanna just started to plain ignored her. And Sam had no idea why. She was frusterated with the whole ideal. The only one she could dish everything out was Jake. She couldnt wait to talk to him. She hated what she was feeling. She tried to remember that she wasn't telling anybody because it was just best for everyone. She knew it was a stupid reason and that she just didn't want to know the truth. Which was secretly true. 

"Hey Sam!" Pepper called from the riding ring as Sam ran up the driveway.

"Hey!" She called back. "Can't talk! Gotta make some phone calls!" She walked backwards the last few steps to the house calling back. Pepper smiled and nodded tipping his hat the same time. Sam ran up the house shouting hellos to anyone that was in a ten foot permitore. Yelling that she had dibbs on the phone. She picked it up and dialed Jake's number. She laid on her back and cringed. She had a major bruise on since when Ace reared. It hurt when she tried to anything. 

"Hello?" Jake spoke softly.

"Hey," Sam said smiling. "How are you?" 

"I'm ok. What about you?" He practicly whispered. 

"I'm fine, but Jake are you ok?" She asked. "Whats going on?"

Sam heard him sigh and talk a little more louder. "I think that we should talk." 

"Um, Jake we are talking. See that thing your holding by your ear? It is called a _phone_." She said with maybe a hint of sarcastic.

"Heh heh. Halarious. No I meant to talk about us. Our relationship." He corrected. Now sounding sheepish.

Sam didn't like where it was going. "Oh. Ok, whats there to talk about?" 

"Excactly! There is nothing to talk about anymore. I think that maybe we should take a little break. Maybe when I get home or something..."

"You want to break up." It wasn't a question. She didn't want to cry. She just wanted to push him off a cliff. But then she would miss him and prolly jump off too. There was just no winning. It was silent for a few minutes.

"Sam, please say something. I'm sorry. I just thought that maybe if we just take a little break. Sam please don't let me lose my oldest friend." Jake said softly.

"Jake. Your first say that you love me. Then all the sudden you break up with me over a phone. Jake I don't understand. I- I thought...Never mind. Look I better go. Bye, Jake" She hung up. 

She went outside, putting her coat on as she went, passed Pepper, right to Ace. She climbed up not caring that it was bareback. And kicked him out of the barn. Usually she wouldn't of done that but really she didnt care. At least she put a bridle on him. She let him go wild once they hit the range. She gallopped him to the Phantom's cave. It wasn't to cold out. But it still made you shiver. She pulled up Ace into a swinging lope once she neared the cave. She stopped him for a brief moment to look around making sure she was in the right place. It took her over an hour to get inside. It wasn't directly _in_ the valley it was a ledge rounding it. She peered down and wondered where the Phantom was there. There! He was by a couple of his mares showing off for them. She laid down on her stomach. There wasn't much if any snow inside. She laid there for awhile just staring at the Phantom.

_If you could only be a horse._ She thought. Wondering what it would be like. Then something just clicked in her mind. And tears rolled down her face. _Me and Jake are over._ What did she do to make him break up with her? How could she be so stupid? What did she do anyway? Why did she always mess up? 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Hey Sam! Wait up! Geez, you walk fast." Darrell huffed as he finally caught up with Sam in the hallways. Sam stopped for a second so that he could catch up.

"What?" She asked nicely as possible surpriseing him, causing him not to say anything for a minute. "Fine. Nice talking." 

"Sam! Wait up! Geez this is freakin' Daja 'vu!" He ran up again trying to get her attention. Once he caught up he grabbed on of her shoulders. "Sam! whats going on with you?"

"Let go of me!" She said ok yelled. "Nothing is going on." She said a _little_ more quiet. Give and take. 

"Well then I competely don't understand woman then. Sam if I can do anything just ask me ok? I hate seeing you like this." Darrell let go of her and stalked away. 

"Darrell wait." Sam turned around and followed him. "I'm fine. Just a little confused. Me and Jake broke up." 

Darrell turned around to see Sam looking down trying to hold back her tears. "Aw Sammy girl, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to press, I just didn't like you being so sad." Darrell put his arms around her. Sam sniffed. 

"I'm sorry I've been cranky. I miss him though." She put her head against his chest. 

"I know hun. I also know that I know women." He teased. Sam pulled out of the embrace laughing. 

"What did you want to talk to me about." She asked as they made there way down the hallways. 

"Just wanted to say happy holidays darling." It was the last day of school. "Two weeks of FREEDOM" 

"Ahh...Hey you still coming to the end of the year bonfire?" She asked. 

"Wouldn't miss it. Remind me when is it?" He teased earning a punch in the arm from Sam. "Hey, I know this sounds forward. Since well of Jake and everything, but you maybe wanna go out?" He asked. "its totally cool if you know..." 

"I don't know Darrell. I'm sorry. Can I think about it?" She asked.

"Of course. Darlin' you know my number, anytime." Darrell said as he gave her one more hug and ran to his locker for the last time that day. 

"Sam wait up!" _Will this maddness ever stop! _Sam stopped once again. She knew who it was. Jen. 

"Yes?" Sam asked.

"Whats up? Ok, GUESS WHAT?" Jen asked excited. Ignoring the confused look in Samantha's eyes.

"What?" Sam getting into it now.

"Ryan asked me out! I should of told you this morning but I didn't see you! You know why?" She asked. Sam was about to answer. "Ok, I'll tell you, he gave me a ride! He is SO sweet and SO considerate." 

Sam was happy for her. Jen had always like Ryan. "That is so awesome! You guys are perfect for each other." Jen hugged Sam hard.

"Thank you! I have to go though! Ryans picking me up! I'll see you later k? Maybe we can go for a ride?" Jen laughed and was walking backwards to talk to Sam.

"Ya sure! I'll see you soon. Now go get Romeo!" Sam laughed. She watched Jen run outside the big doors that claimed Darton High. She was kind of jealous. But really happy for her. Sam and Jake had just about nothing in common. And maybe that was the problem. They know just about everything about each other. But sometimes that can be a bad thing. Because you have nothing to talk about just like Jake said. Sure Sam didn't agree it. But she wanted to resect Jake. She didn't want to lose her friend. but she didn't know that it was going to kill her heart in the process.

**I know short! Happy Easter though!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sam walked her normal distance from her bus stop to the ranch. She took a deep breath of the fresh air. Tonight Jake was due home. She couldn't say she was overly trilled but crap happens. And she was going to do everything she could to make everything non awkward as possible. And it just might kill her. But again she was ready to take the chance.

And then there was Darrell. What was she going to do about him? Shes never looked at him more than a friend. Maybe. But she doubted it.

Jake Ely walked towards his truck with the last of his bags. He tossed them in the back seat and closed the door. He walked around to the drivers side, got in and started the ignition. As he pulled out to the road, the one that would eventually take him home. He heard a song on the radio and grinned. He rememberd when Sam sang it when she was grooming Ace in the barn. 'Walking On Sunshine'. She didn't know that Jake was watching. Then he remembered something else. He dumped her. The worst part is that he did it for another girl. Her name was Anne. He thought they had something. But she had something alright. A boyfriend. She was just using Jake. The one time he puts his heart on his sleeve for a girl thats not Sam. And it ends like that. Typical woman.

But the worst part was he knew it was a stupid thing to do. And it prolly was just a reaction anyways. They very truth was he was scared. He loved Sam soo much. Thats not true. He _loves_ Sam soo much. She was everything he wasn't. And he blew it because he didn't want to get hurt by Sam finding someone else. Typical Jake.

"How was your last day of school honey?" Gram asked Sam as she walked into the house. Fine she answered shortly. She was more confused then ever. "Jen called dear. She said to meet her at War Drum Flats in an hour. If you want to go I'd start now."

"Thanks Gram" Sam kissed her on the cheek and went to the barn, tacked up Ace and turned him towards the range. Sam looked down at what she was wearing. Her winter coat, underneath it was a long sleeved pale blue shirt with one sleeve cut off into a tank top. And her regular pair of jeans. She pushed Ace into a gallop. Her headaches were good lately. Very rare that she got them. But when she did, she couldn't even walk because they hit that hard. The emails from Jessica and Scott were always the same.

_Sam,_

_Please, come in. Scott wants to do some more test. Just to be sure. I know you might be scared but please!_

_-Jessica. _

Or,

_Samantha, I hope that you will come back in soon. Even to the hospital in Darton. I'm on call every tuesdays, fridays and sundays. We should talk about this._

_-Scott_

She knew that they were worried. But also they really didn't care they were just doing there jobs. She should have never given out the address. But somehow she also felt stupid. She was just running away from her problems. She was taught not to do it. But then again she was also taught not to lie. She didn't acomplish that now did she?

"Hey girl!" Jen called from up ahead. She was smiling broadly sitting on top of Silly. "I thought you weren't going to show!"

"Naw! The bus was _extra_ slow today." Sam said.

"Ohh, Ryan picked me up!" Jen squeked. "Isn't that so nice?"

"Yes! Congrats girl." Sam and Jen did there specail hand shake: shake, pull back and snap you fingers.

"You will never guess who asked me out today." Sam rode beside Jen.

"Who? I hope its not that guy from spanish..." Jen crinkled her nose. Sam swatted her arm.

"Jen! No it wasn't him. It was Darrell!" Sam said.

"No way! Are you going? Isn't it alittle quick after Jake?" Jen asked kinda excited, also concerned. "After all you guys were only on a break ya know?

"I'm not going to take it. I just wanted to tell you. And about Jake. Who gives a crap? I mean he broke up with me, prolly for a different girl. So what ever I dont care anymore. And truthfully I though you would have been on my side." With that Sam took off into a gallop. To home. She heard Jen yelling to her. And finally saying that she was just _so _ STUBBORN!

Sam just kept running on Ace, knowing she over reacted she didn't want to turn back. For that reason. She was stubborn. Once she was home she saw that Ace had foam all over his mouth. She felt sorry for him and gave him a quick hug. Whispering an apology.

"Sam!" She heard Bryanna calling her from the house. Sam finished with Ace and went into the house.

"Yes?" Sam said.

"What do you think about this outfit for Cody?" She held up a 'Pooh Bear' drawing that was sowed on to a pale green shirt. To say the truth Sam thouht it was ugly.

"It will look great." She said instead. She wasn't in the mood to fight with some one else. She was going to go upstairs to her bedroom when she remembered she didn't put Ace's tack away. She sighed and headed back outside. She barley noticed Pepper in one of the rings with Ross. Sam groaned as another headache reached her. It was like it was spinning out of control everything felt dizzy and everything went black.

-888888-

"I'm home!" Jake went inside that night. Everyone was in the living room. They didn't look happy. In fact more like depressed. "Whats the matter?"

"Jake, honey." His mother's voice caught. "Sam is in the hospital."

"What? What happened is she ok? Was it that dang stallion?" Jake dropped his bags.

"No, Jake, they think Sam has cancer." And at that moment Jake felt sick.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jakes world came crashing down. He didn't say anything, at first he dropped to his knees beside his bag. Nobody said anything at first. Then he took off to his truck and sped down the drive way on the road that he just came off of. He couldn't think he just automanticly wanted to be with her, to be by her side and tell her that it was going to ok. He slowed down the car. Cancer. His baby had _cancer_. But she was just at the doctors...she wouldn't, no she wouldn't lie to him about that. He knew she wouldn't but, the fact is he really didn't know her anymore...

"Cancer?" Wyatt asked Dr. Morton. (Scott) "What the heck?"

"Its actually a brain tumor" Scott replied. "I am glad you finally brought her in." He said sacasticly.

"Excuse me?" Byanna stepped in. "We had no idea."

"Wait you mean, Sam didn't tell you about the doctor appointments with me?" Scott looked up from his clip board confused.

"What doctor appointments?" Wyatt shot back equaly confused.

"The ones we had a couple of weeks ago, she had headaches and dizziness, we took a blood test," Scott told them, "But when we asked her to come in for some more tests, she wouldn't."

"This is the first we have heard of those appointments. Who made the arrangments? Who got her there?" Byranna asked.

"Um, that I do not know. But the schools nurse might of helped Sam."

"Behind our backs? Whats with that?" Byanna sounded like a third grader who just figured out _slang_.

"Well from our point of view Sam told you." Scott defended himself as well as Jessica.

"Dr. Morton, they need you in the ER." A tall nurse came up to them.

"Excuse me please." Scott nodded to them and followed the nurse, leaving Wyatt and Byanna confused. Grace Forster stayed home with Cody. Wyatt shook his head and suggested they talk to Sam.

Jake stopped his truck, red light. He was about ten minutes to Darton Hospital where Sam was. Yes, he called his mommy. He tried to clear his thoughts, Sam. Samantha Anne Forster, his oldest friend. The light turned a bright green and he gunned his truck forward. Soon he was going to find out the questions that he almost didn't want to know.

"I'm sorry sir, but your daughter needs rest right now. She had just gotten a few tests done and she needs quiet. My suggestion is for you to go home and get a good nights rest. She will be here in the morning. And we will have more news." The nurse told them. Wyatt looked at Bryana and nodded almost to himself.

"I need to get Cody to bed anyways, he has been fussy lately." Bryana tried to reason.

"You think I'm going to leave my daughter when she was just diagnosed with cancer?" Wyatts anwser was harsh. It didn't mean to come out that way. But in away it did.

Byranna was taken back. "Wyatt there is nothing you can do right now and your _other _child also needs you. So _my_ suggestion is that you get into that damn car."

Even though the moment was serious. Wyatt let a little chuckle. Bryanna was getting the whole stubborn thing. They headed out to there car and went home with out Sam.

Jake Ely pulled into the parking lot. He turned off his cell phone and headed into the main doors of the hospital. Since it was late, he didn't expect to be many people to be there and he was right. He tried to find someone that could put him in the right direction. First he tried the nurses station.

"Excuse me?" He asked to the nurse that was typing at her computer.

"Visiting hours are over son." She replied not even looking up.

"I just need to see someone. Please." Jake almost begged.

She sighed. Obviously tired. "Look I have been on shift all day. I cannot handle anymore of this. Who are you looking for?"

"Samantha Forster." He replied thankful. The young nurse nodded and led him through big doors to it looked as if a testing center. There were many rooms, but only one had Sam in. She led him through a couple of hallways that he knew he couldn't remember. He also knew that he wouldn't have to. Because he wouldn't leave.

**Hope you liked. R&R, BTW this is based on Canadian health care. I'm trying the best I can. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jake walked into a dark room, it had a small bed in the middle and lots of these big machines. One which was making the _beep, beep, beep, beep_ you here in movies and stuff. The nurse mostioned him to be quiet and pointed to the bed where small Sam was curled up in a little ball. His heart broke for her. The nurse left him, and Jake went and sat down on the chair beside her bed. He was tired from driving all day. He leaned his head on the edge on her bed, and fell asleep.

Wyatt and Byranna pulled into the driveway about midnight. They walked into the house only to see Grace holding Cody in her arms. He was asleep. Grace looked up and frowned. Byranna took Cody upstairs. Grace looked at Wyatt again.

"What are you doing home? What about Sam?" She asked.

"Byranna didn't think that Cody would go to sleep. And the nurse said that Sam needed rest." Wyatt rubbed the back of his head.

"So you just left her? Wyatt did you even get more news?" She was quite angry now.

"The nurse said that she wouldn't know anything more until tomorrow." He started to get defensive.

"So again, you just left her? How is she?"

"She was in her room, they were doing some more tests then she had to rest. Nobodies there now." He finished then went upstairs leaving Grace downstairs.

Sam woke up and saw that it was still dark. She wimpered at the big machines around her. She has never been so scared in her life. She had cancer. It was all for sure now. Nothing to make excuses on. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She hated being alone in a new place. She heard her dad leave. She heard that he really didn't even want to be here. He _laughed_. How could he laugh in this moment when this all was happening? Why did he leave her?

Jake woke up to Sam wimpering. Then he heard her sobs against the pillow. What was he supposed to do? Everything told him to comfort her. But what if she didn't want him? I mean who would want there ex-boyfriend, supposed to be oldest friend, guy who broke up with her over a phone? Who ignored her pretty much the whole time he was away? He heard her sniff and curl up tighter in her blankets. He made up his mind.

Sam gasped when she felt someones arms go around her waist.

"Shh, Brat its me." Jake whispered against her shoulder. He felt her relax abit.

"What are you doing here? How did you know-"

"My mom told me when I got home. It was an interesting welcome." He interupted. "I know I won't forget it."

Sam turned so she was snuggling into his chest. "Thank-you Jake."

Jake wanted to tell her that he still loved her. That he was so so sorry. And he would never let her go again. And he was going to. Until he heard her breathing indicate that she was asleep. _I guess I could leave it for later._ And followed her into sleep.

Sam woke up in the morning to find herself agaisnt Jakes hard chest. She moaned and would of scooted back, but Jake put his arms around her.

"How are you feeling?" He murmered still trying to wake up.

"About the same." She answered shortly. "Can you let go of me?"

Jake had been expecting this, for her to regect him once and for all. He mise well make it last.

"Why?"

"Because I really have to go to the bathroom." She said back.

"Oh! Sorry, yeah," He let go of her. And watched her walk to the bathroom. The hospital gown let him see up her back. But her panties covered everything else. Sam noticed and sent him a glare, that clearly told him what she wanted him to do. Close his eyes. Once he heard her close the door that led to the bathroom he opened them once again.

"Uh, Jake, what are _you_ doing here?" Jake turned around to look at the voice. _Uh-Oh._

**Ha, nother cliffy! sorry, well not really lol JUST KIDDING! R&R please! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Uh, hi." Jake said jumping out of Sam's bed.

Jen walked into the room to see Sam. She was so worried about her that she couldn't wait. So she got up early this morning and told Ryan to drive her. "What are you doing here? Where is Sam?"

Sam came out of the bathroom to see Jen. She ran to her and Jen wrapped her protectively in a 'best friends only' kinda hug. Jake decided to leave them alone and went outside to the hallway. He leaned agaisnt the concrete wall and slid down until he was sitting on the floor.

Sam went into the bathroom and sighed. She really didn't have to go..She just didn't know what to do when she woke up in Jake's arms. It felt so good, yet seemed so wrong. She didn't really want to think about it right now anyways. She stepped out the door and saw Jen standing there frowning at Jake who was still in Sam's bed. She went straigt to Jen happy to see her. If anybody it was Jen who could help her through this all. Not her Dad, Byranna or Gram. Jen would help her right?

Jen walked into the hosptial room that the nurse pointed her to. She gasped when she saw _Jake_ lying on the white bed. Where was Sam? She spotted her when she came out of the bathroom, Jake also noticed because he left shortly after. Once he was gone Jen talked to Sam.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Pretty much the same. Look Jen I am so sorry about the other day." Sam sat back down on her bed and Jen sat on the chair.

"Nah its fine. So what do the doctors think? Sam this is serious!" Jen told her, pushing up her glasses to the bridge of her nose.

"You don't think I realize?" Sam sat up.

"I know you do, but what did the doctors say?"

"They did so many tests last night, then told me to sleep and the results would be in today." She said looking down at the bruise on her arm from the nurse looking for a vein. She winced remembering it.

"Where is you Dad? How long do you have to stay here?" Jen asked.

"My Dad went home last night. And I really have no idea. I think when the test results are in then I can go home."

"What if you are positive when the tests come back." Jen said softly.

Sam sniffed, determent not to cry. "I really don't know."

Jen leaned over to hug her.

Jake heard Sam sniff in the room, he stood up and peered in to see Sam hugging Jen again.

"Excuse me son." A older doctor entered Sam's room. Jake gulped. This was it.

"Hello Samantha." The doctor said as he walked into the room with a white clip board against his chest. He was about to say something else when Wyatt and Grace walked into the room with Jake close behind. Jen knew what was going on and thought it was more of a family thing to hear the news. So she gave Sam one more hug and left to go find Ryan.

"Ah, you must be the family," The doctor nodded to the Wyatt and Grace. Then looked at Jake standing in the corner. Wyatt nodded.

"Did she get the results?" He asked softly. Looking at Sam who was sitting on her bed.

The doctor nodded and looked threw some papers. "Yes, she did. I'm sorry Samantha but it is true. You are cancer positive. It hasn't spread to far. A tumor in your brain. But I would like you to start cemotherapy as soon as possible."

Sam paled. She had tears running down her face. Along with Grace. Wyatt looked pretty close as well. Sam started thinking about her coming back from her Aunt Sue's place, how Dad married Bryanna, Cody, Jake moving to college, them breaking up. It was all ok before. Well until now. _Just when everything was getting back to normal. _

And Jake just stood there stunned. Not knowing what to say or do except put his arms around her.

**What do you think? Suggestions welcome on how everyone acts and everything.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"For now you can go home. Get some rest, try to relax. But I will have to warn you Samantha, if the treatments aren't sucessful..." The doctor looked down, causing everyone to stare at him, including Sam who had tears running down her face, with Jake's arms around her. "I am afraid that you will need surgery, so we can remove the tumor."

Grace gasped and leaned agaisnt the cool cement wall. Wyatt moaned and leaned his head down. Jake really didn't say anything, but he never does his eyes do.

Sam just froze. Somehow she had taken it all in. Somehow she had to deal with it. Somehow she would. She felt almost safe with Jake's arms around her. Almost like he was trying to protect her from all the bad stuff like he used to. And when they locked eyes. Somehow she was going to be ok.

Wyatt followed the doctor outside the room. "Doctor, can I have a word?"

"Yes of course. Whats on your mind." He turned around, the hospital robe twirling at his feet.

"Um, we live about an hour away from here. What if something ,er, bad happen and we couldn't get here on time. You see she has an aunt, that lives in San Francsico. Could we move her there?" Wyatt didn't want it to be a question.

"Would she be willing to go?" The doctor asked.

"Um, well. No probally not." He replied.

"So why would you send her? I'm sorry sir, your daughter is very sick. The last thing you want to happen is for her to have more stress." The doctor nodded and turned on his heel.

Wyatt walked behind him and swung the doctors shoulder around. "I am aware of my daughter having cancer. Ok? That was not my question. Is it a possiblity to send Samantha to San Fransico? Thats all I want to know, sir." Wyatt say with a low voice. Almost like a warning. The doctor caught on pretty quick, but was not intimedated.

"Sir, we have your daughter to start her treatments on monday. It is Saturday currently. She needs this soon. Or, or else it could grow. And then surgurey but a less possibility of success. Then what? Well then we will have to try something alot more harder on her to try to kill the tumor." He said looking Wyatt straight in the eye.

"Is there a point to this, Doctor?"

"Indeed. The point is that if you send Sam away, we will have to send paper work as well. By the time it all goes threw, and she gets an appointment to start. Well I shouldn't say any more at this point. Just go home. Let her relax and come back on Monday at around 2. Then we will start." This time Wyatt didn't stop the doctor when he left.

Jake watched Wyatt leave the room. Then a short while later Grace did as well. He slowly pulled away from Sam and went to sit on the chair in front of her bed.

"You ok?" He asked. Then wanted to kick himself for saying that.

Surprising both of them, Sam nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, I guess I have no choice. Right?"

Jake looked into her scared, confident eyes. And nodded back. And then with out warning leaning forward to touch his lips with hers. As he pulled back. Sam knew that she _was_ going to be ok, as long as she had people to help her through it. She watched Wyatt and Gram walk back in. And by any doubt she had that covered.

**Srry for the long UD...just broke my wrist and a couple bones in my left hand...yes with a horse...so trying to type with one hand...not so nice lol and do u think i should end it there? doubt i will but...R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sam looked out her window only to see more desert. It was almost if they lived in Nevada...

Jake kept looking into his rear-view mirror. Almost to make sure they were still there. He was driving home, to Three Ponies. Sam was going home to River Bend. He watched as they pulled into there ranch, heard them beeping the horn of Wyatts truck a couple of times. He did the same. Jake sighed as he turned into his home. He sat in the truck for a couple of minutes trying to recap everything that has happened these past couple of days. He looked up when he heard the screen door to the house bang closed and his mother, and some of his brothers walked out and were watching him. Jake got out of his truck and went up to them.

"How is she?" Quinn asked.

"She is going to start treatments monday." He answered quietly. He looked into the paddocks and saw Witch the black quarter horse starring at him from over the fence. Jake sighed and went inside.

"What time?" Maxine asked as they headed into the kitchen where Jake stuck is head in the fridge and pulled out a can of Coke.

"Two." He mumbled.

"Are you going?" Bryan asked as he too got a pop.

"Duh," Jake mumbled as he took at swig of the Coke.

"Jake! Can you say anything more than one freakin' word!" Quinn got angry. "Believe it or not your not the only one who cares about Sam."

Jake looked up then. "Sorry. Didn't know I was bugging you. Let me be clear this time. Samantha has cancer. She is getting treatments on monday through friday until they learn more. I am going too. She my freaking best friend, and she has cancer! If that doesn't clear it up for you, then your more dence than I thought, smart ass." Jake turned on his heel grabbed his hat and coat and went outside. A couple minutes later they heard hoof beats galloping away.

Sam closed her eyes and tried to rest. It was seven o'clock for pity sakes! No teenager should _ever_ go to bed this early! But she wasn't a regular teen. Just as she was going to continue that though she heard a horse coming into the ranch. It wasn't that hard considering that she was right above the frount yard. She wanted to go see who it was, but she was supposed to be resting..._aw, screw it._ She slowly opened her door and took note that the shower was on in the bathroom. Her Dad left to go see how the things on the range were. Her Gram was somewhere. That was the only problem. She heard voices down stairs that were her Gram's. Probally on the phone. She tipped-towed down the stairs to try to see where she was. _Perfect! She went into the living-room. Clean getta way..._She went downstairs and grabbed a coat and picked up her boots. She opened the door as quietly as she could and told Blaze to be quiet.

Sam closed the door behind her and pulled on her boots and coat. The slowly made her way to the barn. She was still weak from the other day, when she blacked out...Ross and Pepper almost had a heartattack. She walked abit more looking out into the fog. Since it was winter, it got darker earlier. It was getting hard to see. She also wondered where her father was. She heard a horse snort in the barn, one that she didn't reconize. She also saw that the lights were on. _Who was in there?_ She walked in slowly peering around the corner. To see something Jake, sitting on a hay bale, Witch in the cross ties beside him. Jake had his head in his hands mumbling something to himself.

Jake walked into the barn of River Bend. He had no idea why he was here. He just wanted to go somewhere. But ended up here. He put Witch in the cross ties and sat down to just think. He thought about anything and everything. And yet it seemed like nothing at the same time. His thoughts were jerked when he heard Sam's voice.

"Jake?" She asked going into the barn trying to avoid Witch's glare. "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, I just went for a ride and ended up here." Jake looked back down.

"oh. Hey, are you ok?" Sam didn't really want to ask. Because she already knew his answer. Or lack of one. Jake wasn't really the one to burst out his feelings.

"I really don't know anymore." Jake said as he looked down again.

"I know the feeling." Sam went to sit beside him with her pajama pants. She took a chance and leaned her head on his shoulder. She felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"Jake? What am I going to do?" Sam wimpered. Jake looked down and put his arms around her.

"Shh baby, everythings going to ok." Jake kissed her hair.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**There we go! R&R please. luv ya!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I know i have been forgetting this alot...so i dont own Phantom Stallion!!. this shall last forever...lol**

**Chapter 15 (wahoo!)**

Sam sat in the office of the doctors room, waiting for the nurse to explain how this all works. Her Gram was beside her standing, and so was Byranna. Jake was in the corner not saying much. But really no one else was either anyways. In the next hour she was hooked up the the machines. No body was in the room with her anymore. She hated them leaving her. It looked like Jake was going to faint when he saw her with needles, tubes and just about everything in or aroung her. Sam wimpered as they left. She could here the nurse in a seperate room talking to her. Sam could hear and talk back to her during the proceedure.

"Ok Samantha, its time to start. Are you ready?" The doctor asked.

"Yes," She nodded she just wanted to get it done. The whole thing would take about three hours. The big machines started and Sam's fear grew. She felt pain, and fear. She groaned at the pain. She wanted it to end she wanted everything to back to normal!

"Sam, baby, everything is going to be ok. Promise." Jake spoke through the micro-phone. Sam's eyes teared as she heared him. She knew how much that prolly costed him to say that in frount of people. He would never know how much it meant to her though. Sam closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on getting better. She thought of a song she heard the other day. She really liked it and sang it in her head.

_**I've been wasting my time  
I've been losing my mind  
I've been running races  
Still don't know what I've been chasing  
But my eyes still can see  
Bluer skies that wait for me  
And I'm on my way**_

Time for me to fly  
Time for me to soar  
Time for me to open up my heart and knock on heavens door  
Time for me to live  
It's time for me to sing  
Time for me to lay down all my worries and I'll spread my wings  
Time for me to fly

The earth can be a heavy ride  
When the clouds are in your eyes  
But I feel a calling  
I will rise, I won't be falling  
And I'll escape the gravity  
And I'll reach my destiny  
And I'll fly away

Time for me to fly  
Time for me to soar  
Time for me to open up my heart and knock on heavens door  
Time for me to live  
It's time for me to sing  
Time for me to lay down all my worries and I'll spread my wings  
Time for me to fly 

_**  
The gates of heaven will open wide  
I will be  
I will rise  
There won't be compromise  
As I take to the open skies**_

I will fly away  
I will fly away  
I will fly away

She didn't mean what the lyrics said, but was comforted by them. Somehow they made her calm...She took a deep breath and let the treatments continue.

Sam continued these treatments for about a full week before she started to notice her hair. There wasn't much left. She cried after she saw the hair on her pillow when she woke up. When she went anywhere she wore a dark grey baseball cap trying to hide it. Even though everybody saw through it. The treatments were hard on her. Made her tired and miserable. She wasn't allowed to ride on the range anymore. At night everyone could hear her cry.

Song by Jonas Brothers. (do not own)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Sammy lose her hair?" A crewl senior asked mocking her as they passed in the halls.

Winter break was over. Sam walked down the halls clutching her books to her chest. She had a baseball cap pulled down covering her eyes. She had an older hoody on and a pair of jeans. All were baggy on her thin body. The hallway of kids seemed to seperate her as she kept walking to her locker. Like she was just another Britney. **(do not own). **Another kid gave her the 'look'. Sam figured she was something that that person really or even wanted to get. Finally she got to her locker. She opened it and almost just stuck her head in and try to slam the metal door on it a hundred times over and over.

"You ok Sam?" Jen walked up to Sam with concern in her voice. Sam jumped at her voice but hugged her non the less.

"I want to go home." She said almost crying from the emotion. Jen put her arms around Sam.

"Its ok. I'll be here. And Darrell. Please Sam. Its going to Ok. ok?" She said just as the bell rung telling them it was there first class. Jen said the goodbyes and walked away, even though it killed her too leave her best friend like this.

Sam slowly walked to her class room. Trying to find safety. She could feel the stares, she could hear them laughing...and if they weren't they were pretending to pity her. Sam didn't know which one was worse. She sat in her seat and tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying. A boy next to her passed her a note. Then pointed to a person in the back corner. Sam knew who it was.

It read.

_Sammy, darling...u ok? tell me if anybody gives u a hard time. i'll beat the snot outta them. cu after class._

_-ur secret lover...lol_

She didn't write back to Darrell in case a teacher caught her.

"Sam!" He yelled down the hall trying to get her attention. "Sammy wait up..."

"Yeah?" She said still walking. Trying to hold back tears.

"Come here." He said and led her through the big doors. Once they were out side he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

-8888888-

"Hi, Bryanna is Sam there?" Jake stood his dorm's hallway on the pay phone.

"Yes, hold on Jake." She called Sam down to the phone. After a few seconds of hearing nothing, she went up stairs to see what was going on.

"Sam, Jake is on the phone." She knocked on Sam's open door. She saw Sam lying on her bed asleep. Byranna shut the door and went downstairs again.

"Jake? Sorry, Sam seems to be asleep...Can she call you back?"

"Um. I'll try back later.." He said. "Thanks Bryanna."

Byranna hung up the phone and shook her head. Those kids had alot to deal with now.

**Srry for not UD in so long! been really busy lately...suggestions welcome..R&R plzz...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey. I'd like to mentions someone. Frenzo. She was one of the inspirations for this chapter and prolly more in this story. We are praying for you!**

**Chapter 17**

Where was he? He promised he would meet her here. The doctor was going to be here any seconds...For Sam's appointment. Grace, Wyatt and Bryanna left. Sam wanted them too. Last time they got upset. Sam didn't need that. Last time she was here. The doctor told her that she had cancer and needed treatments imedietly. She really didn't need that either. She had just finished the third week of her of her going back to school. It was tough...hurtful...and confusing. She never wanted to go back again.

"Samantha?" The nurse called from behind the desk. "Dr. Mortan can see you now. Just go down the hall and take a right."

This is it Jake. Any time now. _Please Jake. I need you._ Sam got up looked out the doors one more time and went into the doctors office. Today she would find out if the treatments were working. And quite frankly...Sam was terrified. She needed Jake here. He _promised_ that he was going to be here. Now with her.

"Oh, come in Samantha." Dr. Mortan said kindly. "Have a seat."

"Did the results of the latest tests?" She said nervously.

"Yes." He said looking down. Pretending to be interested in the paper-clip on his desk.

"And?" She started to get impaitent.

"Sam, I'm sorry. The treatments are not working as well as we planned. I'm sorry. But the only other way is surgery."

Sam felt the tears well up in her eyes. She choked them back. "Are you sure? How can that be? I-I thought these were going to fix it!"

"I'm sorry Samantha. But this is how we can try to fix it." He cringed at his bad choice of words.

"TRY? Whaddya mean try?" She was crying now.

"Thats all I can say now Sam. Now lets make some aranngements..."

Jake Ely walked to his truck after he went out to get some dinner. It once again was a boring weekend back to school. He felt so lonely up here. He being mister socail..thought it was weird...but he did miss home...his friends...Witch...and Sam. Somthing had been tugging at his mind all day. Something he forgot.

He turned the key to his dorm room and kicked his shoes off so they made a bang once they hit the wall.

"Whats your issue?" His roomie called to him. As he sat on the couch watching TV.

"Nothing." Jake answered shortly.

"Ok, Mr. talkitive." Craig shot back. "By the way your mom called. She sounded pissed too."

"Thanks." Jake nodded at him and went to his room and closed the door behind him. He picked up the phone and dialed his home number.

"Hello?" Quinn answered on the 5th ring.

"Hey, is mom around?"

"Please hold..." Jake heard Quinn yell for their mother.

Jake was shocked when she answered.

"Where the heck are you?" She yelled.

"Um. College." Jake said.

"What the heck are you doing there?"

"Um. Learning."

"Sam's doctors appointment?" She yelled hoping it would click into that boy's head. Jake fell silent

"Oh shit." He said. "I totally forgot! What kind of boyfriend am I?"

Maxine kind of jumped when she heard 'boyfriend'. _Didn't they break up?_ "Jake?"

Jake hung up and raced for the door, ignoring Craig yelling his name. Jake jumped in his truck and just drove.

Sam walked out of the doctors office and sat on the sidewalk. She sniffed. Why was this happening to her? She didn't have a ride home. Jake was supposed to be here to pick her up. _Guess what?_ How could he forget? Or maybe he just ignored. Would he do that?

_**How, how am I supposed to feel  
When everything surrounding me  
Is nothing but a fake disguise  
I don't know,  
I don't know where I belong  
It's time for me to carry on  
I'll say goodbye  
**_

Jake drove. He would be in Darton in an hour. Tops. How could he be so stupid to forget this? Sam was going to find out if she needed more treatments. She was counting on him. He looked at the clock. The appointment started 3 hours ago. Give them an hour in the office. Then Sam was out there. _Maybe somebody picked her up__**.**_ He was going to check just incase.

_**I can't stop the rain from fallin'  
I'm drownin in these tears I cry  
Since you left without a warning  
I face the dawn with sleepless eyes  
No I can't go on  
When clouds are pushin' down on me, boy  
I can't stop, I can't stop the rain  
From fallin**_

So, tell me where I went wrong  
I'm stuck inside a dream long gone  
It's hard to reveal the truth  
Your love,  
Is nothing but a bitter taste  
It's better if I walk away,  
Away from you  


Sam sat on the sidewalk just looking at the cars wihzing by. The office was closed so she couldn't call anybody. She didn't even want to get up and walk. She was emotionally drained. She heard thunder, and sure enough it started to rain.

_**  
I can't stop the rain from fallin'  
Im drownin in these tears I cry  
Since you left without a warning  
I face the dawn with sleepless eyes  
No I can't go on  
When clouds are pushin' down on me, boy  
I can't stop, I can't stop the rain  
From fallin**_

Jake pulled into the doctors office. Sure enough there was Sam bundled up in a little ball the rain pouring on to her little body.

"Sam?" He walked towards her. She lifted her head and saw him. Jake saw the change in her eyes. She looked hurt and sad. "Sam come on."

Sam looked up when she heard him call her. She wanted to scream GO AWAY!! but knew that he was her only way home. So she let him help her up and take her into his truck. They drove in silence, not knowing what to say. Finally Jake spoke up.

"Sam I'm sorry."

"I don't care. You promised to be here for me. You promised it was all going to be ok. You promised that you would never lie to me."

Jake sucked in a breath. She was right. They pulled into River Bend and Sam had the last word.

"Now, you forgot, I need surgery, and you lied. I can't trust you." She said and walked into the house leaving Jake there.

**Srry for the long UD. I've been really dizzy these past couple of days. I've had a 'full on' concussion and a mild head injury. as the doctor said. Yes by a horse. A very fresh+green horse. that decided it was time to rear and knock my head with his hoof kind of horse...lol one more thing to mark up on my profile...R&R please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Srry in the last chapter the song was by Cascada..(do not own) and OF COURSE! i do not own Phantom Stallion. unfortunate...lol enjoy..**

**Chapter 18**

"So what did he say?" Bryanna asked Sam once they got her dried off. Still wondering how Sam got so wet and why she was late. But she didn't say a word about how Jake forgot her. And she _wasn't _protecting him.

"Who?" Sam asked as she sat down on the couch with a towel around her shoulders.

"Dr. Morton." Wyatt filled.

Just thinking about it made Sam want to cry. " He said that I indeed do need surgery."

The room fell silent. Bryanna and Grace had tears running down there faces. Even Wyatt looked pretty shooked up. Grace got up and left the room. Sam thought she heard Blaze barking but could of been wrong.

"When is it?" There was the sound of footsteps then Jake appeared. Behind him was his mom, Maxine, and his brother Quinn.

"Three weeks. It is on a saturday." Sam answered. Not making eye contact with anyone. Quinn came over and sat beside Sam putting his arm around her shoulder. Sam couldn't hold it anymore. She cried into his shoulder while Quinn mumbled to her. Jake watched them. He wanted to be that person with his arm around Sam. Then kicked himself for even thinking that. That wasn't the point of him being here. He came to apologize to Sam. And try to patch things with her. And figure out whats going to happen. There was only one little problem. He didn't know.

Sam cried into Quinn's shoulder. About everything. She didn't know how and why this was happening. She didn't know how much more she could take. Before-before she broke down. She has been trying for so long to keep it in and be strong. But she couldn't anymore. She just didn't have the strength. It was just all getting to compicated. And she knew she couldn't last much longer. And it scared her.

-8888888888-

Congradulations Samantha" Dr. Morton walked it. "The surgery was an success!"

Sam looked groggly up at the tall man. "Oh, goody."

Wyatt looked strangly at his daughter than at the doctor.

"Drugs haven't worn off yet." Dr. Morton finished the unsaid question. "Mr. Forster, may I have a word?"

"Certainly." Wyatt walked out of the hospital room where Sam lay sleeping and recovering from the major surgery that she had just recieved.

"Sir, we have to have your permission for a CATS scan." Scott asked once they were in the hallway.

"You didn't need it for the first one."

"Yes, thats because we had a reason." Scott answered.

"Then why do you need another?" Wyatt looked confused.

"Well, just in case."

"Of what?" He looked really confused now.

"Of everything."

"I thought the tumor was gone now..."

"It is I assure you. Its just because I want to make sure everything is ok." Scott let him know.

"Fine. Just do your thing." Wyatt nodded at him and went back into the room.

Later that day Sam looked up as she was being pushed into this long machine. Then she wore this heavy almost jacket as they took x-rays. _Why are they doing this again?_

"Whats going on? Where's Sam?" Jake walked into the Sam-less room. The one she was _supposed_ to be in. But instead it was just Wyatt.

"Um, they are doing some x-rays and another CATS scan." He answered as he laid his head in his hands.

"Why? Whats wrong?" Jake was getting upset now. What happened?

"Nothing, the surgery was a success. And they just want to make sure that everything is ok."

"Oh, is she almost done?"

"I think so." As Wyatt said that he saw Sam being wheeled in on a bed. The nurses carefully guided it back into its rightfull spot. They both sat beside Sam as she slept.

"Dr. Morton! Come quick!" One of the male nurses yelled from the x-ray room. Scott finished up what he was doing with one of his patients and went to see what was wrong this time.

"What is it?"

"That young girl's pictures are back from the CATS scan and x-rays. You have to see this." He answered as he motioned to the black and white pictures on the walls.

"Holy Shit." Was the only thing that could come out of the doctors mouth.

**There is chapter 18. There will prolly be 2 more chapters to this story. I know it switches POV alot. Hope it wasn't to confusing... I'm sorry if I was mistakein on any doctors terms in this chapter. Please. R&R!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

What was going on? Why is this happening again? She had so many tests lately. And now they are doing it again. Why? She thought that she was cured. That she didn't have to worry about it anymore. She was so tired, and drained. Including emotionaly. Finally they wheeled her back into her room where she saw Jake sleeping in a chair in the corner. She smiled as she saw him, despite all that was going on.

Jake woke up to see Sam staring at him.

"This is comforting." He teased her.

Once Sam figured out what he was talking about blushed and looked away. "Sorry."

"Its ok, how are you feeling?"

"Fine. Do you know what is going on?" She looked at Jake expectingly.

"No." Jake said almost painfully. It was a few minute of silence. Before Jake spoke up.

"What was it like?" He was shocked for what he said. He didn't mean for it to come out.

"Was what like?" Sam looked out.

"Everything. The chemo?"

"Well everyone likes to throw up constanly...watch your fingers turn black..and cough up blood.." She said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." He sighed. "Sam, I'm sorry for everything..I'm sorry for being a lousy boyfriend for not being there for you, for everything!" He took a breathe before continuing. "Sam, I love you. I wanna be there for you till we have to part. Ok? There I said it. I am in love with Samantha Anne Forster! I know its kinda the wrong time. But I had to tell you."

Sam looked at him, trying to figure out who the hell he was. What just happened? Should she forgive him? Could she? She deep down she could. "I love you too."

Jake looked up when she whispered that. He was shocked. Like on the outside he looked well shocked, but on the inside he was going...'YES! OH MY GOODNESS YES!' somthing on that account. He stood up and slowly looked her over. As she layed in the bed, in a white gown. Her bare head only showing the scar running over the top. He sat on the side of the bed and told her to move over. Once she did he laid beside her putting her under his arm. His hand gently rubbed her head

_**You're there by my side  
In every way  
I know that you would not forsake me  
I give you my life  
Would not think twice  
Your love is all I need believe me**_

I may not say it quite as much as I should  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in  


Sam mumbled something and leaned into him, loving the feel of him around her. She felt safe and secure.

_**And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear**_

I'm wondering how I ever got by  
Without you in my life to guide me  
Where ever I go the one thing that's true  
Is everything I do I do for you

I may not say it half as much as I should  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in  
And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear  


_**So whenever you get weary  
Just reach out for me  
I'll never let you down my love**_

And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there

And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
Ohh we'll get there  
This I swear

They sat there for a while just holding each other. Perfectly contant. Well until they got interupted.

"Um, Samantha, can you please come with me? I'm sure this young man will help you in to the wheel chair if you are not strong enough to walk." Dr. Morton came rushing in. Wyatt beside him.

They helped Sam into the chair and wheeled her into this dark room. Jake stood beside her holding her hand. Wyatt noticed and smiled alittle. Around them there was ex-rays hanginng on the glowing wall behind them. It was dark besides that.

"Sam, when we did your last CATS scan, we found something that was undectable before." Dr. Morton pointed to two diffferent pictures on the wall. "You see, this here is a persons spine. What it is supposed to look like. Over here is yours."

Sam gasped as she looked at it. It had black almost spongey spots all over it. Some bigger than the others. "What is it?"

"Cancer. We also found some on your speen. And since they are not close together. Its also in your blood."

"Thats impossible! She would of had pain!" Jake paniced.

"Since we have had her on so much drugs, it is possible that it helped in more places. There was no way of knowing. This is a one in a million thing for this to happen to someone so young. Very rare. But this is it. I'm sorry Samantha."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. Not really knowing what to say. Until Sam spoke up.

"How long do I have?"

"The longest I've seen people live from this, is 4 years. But since it is already in your blood. Maybe not even 4 months."

**Song by Nick Lanchey. I swear. (Do not own).**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Whether Samantha liked it or not, she now knew what was going to kill her. _four months_ kept running in and threw her head at top speed. Not stopping, and not caring to give her a break. And one thing was sure it wasn't the drugs. When you find out that you are going to die. When they tell you in less than ten seconds, you get alittle concerned on how it will effect you in the future. Or well lack of it. That sorta thing gets your blood pumping, and oddly enough trying to pass out. But these dang people keep crying so its kinda hard to get a hold of yourself. Go figure huh?

Jake looked around the room, debating if he should leave now. Give the family some privicey. But he didn't want to leave he wanted to stay with Sam. But he knew better. He went over and hugged Sam and whispered that he would be back later.

Sam didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to protect her. She looked at her Gram who was sitting down in the chair with her head down. Bryanna, who had tears running down her face, and then her Dad. He stood in the corner not having any emotion on his face at all. Just staring into space. Sam thought of her mom. She wanted her to be there. She wanted to be here with her. She loved Bryanna, but it wasnt the same as having her own mother.

The doctor had came in about an hour ago to tell her, her options. One was to go away for the month of Feburary for treatments that are "basicly going to try to kill you before they try to make you better" _Try._ Thats what the doctors had told her. He also said that it was uncurable. No matter what they did. They could try to control it but even those chances were slim. Usually if there was cancer on the bone they would try to amputate or remove the bone. Like a arm or a leg. But this was her _spine_.

"I do not want treatments. I want to be home." Sam said, shocking everyone. "If they aren't going to help anyways, then why shouldn't I be home where I can be with you."

"Are you sure Samantha? Its a big choice." Dr. Morton had said.

"I know. And I am ready to make it. If I am going away for a month how and I going to see people?"

"We could come see you." Wyatt said.

"Well, thats not totally true. If she went away then she would have to be in a totally clean place. Even a little cold, that hasn't even been detected could easily kill her. Even a cell phone could give her that much germs. We wouldn't take any risks."

"See? I'm not going threw that! Is there anything I can take at home?" Sam asked.

"Well we would put you on a certain kind of steroid. And alot of pain medication." He told her.

Sam nodded and agreed. If she had four weeks to live either way. She was going to spend it at home. Thats where she belonged. Her family didn't really know what to say. What could they say?

As Sam looked at them now, she wanted to think of so much. But what was the point. She had stopped crying, and now was just in shock. Sure she was scared, but she could get through this. No matter what the result was at the very end. Though apparently she already knew. But this was her choice. She was going to stick with it, and be strong because it as time to cowgirl up. Because this is her life.

About an hour later, they all left. Well they didn't want to but the doctors said that Sam needed her rest. Sam did rest and fell asleep with in minutes. She was just drained. She woke up in the middle of the night to hear someone trip over something.

"Whos there?" She asked.

"Its me." Jake whispered in pain.

"What happened? What are you doing here?" She whispered back.

"I tripped over some magazines."

"I thought you could, like see in the dark." Sam asked.

"I wasn't paying attention to the floor." He wasn't going to tell her that he was staring at her.

"Oh, How did you get passed the nurses?"

"I sneaked." He said as he sat on the edge of her bed.

Sam moved over and Jake laid beside her. He put his arm around her and kissed her head. "You ok?"

"I'm good." She said as she drifted back to sleep in Jakes arms. The only place she felt safe right now.

**Sorry this took so long to put up.. :( i just want to say something about this story. This isn't all lovey dovey if you hadn't realized. This is reality. So read if you like. I would like it if you did. and tell me what you think. R&R.**


	21. Chapter 21

Jake Ely sat in a old church. Not really listeneing to what the paster was saying at the front standing with a casket at his casket was now closed. But not the night before. At the funeral home. But now was the actual funeral. One for the love of his life, his best friend.

He dedicated his whole life protecting her. But he couldnt protect her from this-this horrible thing. The thing that killed her. She fought. And hard. She made it threw 4 months of torture. And he couldnt do anything about it. He had to just sit there and watch her be in pain. Though she tried to hide it. He could always know what she was thinking. Even though sometimes she wished he couldn't.

"Jake, come on man." His brother Quinn nudged him. It was time to carry the casket to the car waiting out. Jake shook himself. He could do this. He brought it in. He could just as easily bring it out. But it was the hardest thing to do on the way in. And now they were bringing it away? Jake walked it out with Quinn, Pepper, Dallas, Wyatt, and Bryan. They picked up the casket, and slowly walked through the crowds of people, all of them with tears running down there faces, all of them besides Jake. He tried hard to keep them in, really he just felt numb from all this.

They slid the casket gently into the car taking it to the grounds, Jake was the last one to touch it. He was the last one to touch Sam alive aswell. He thought about the last moments with her.

He was holding her in the living room of her home. Everyone was around them talking and smiling together, even with the worried creases on there foreheads. Sam was falling asleep, she had been very sick lately, The family saw that they were needing some time alone, everyone knew that Sam didn't have much longer, it made them all sick to there stomach in fear. Each of them kissed her cheek, hugged her and told her that they loved her. Sam tried to smile, and told them all that she loved them. She was slow to kiss them back, since she was in so much pain. With one more look, Bryanna, Wyatt, and Grace all went back to bed. Jake kissed Sam's head and held her tightly but gently. Jake tried to hold back his tears, he knew if Sam fell asleep, she wouldn't wake up.

"Don't fall asleep yet baby..." He whispered.

"I'm t-trying to s-s-stay.." Her words got mixed up as she started to close her eyes.

Jake grabbed her chin softly and kissed her, just wanting everything to be okay once again. He felt her lips move a tiny bit and couldn't help but smiling. He kept hugging her and holding her, not holding back the tears any longer.

"I-I love you Jake." Her last words now burned into Jakes head as he got out of the truck at the funeral grounds. He helped his brothers pull the casket out of the deathly black car. His hand shook as he grabbed the handle. As they walked to the site where Sam would spend the rest of eternity in, Jake saw so many tears falling on the green grass, ironic. He kept walking, hearing his heart shatter more and more every step he took. His thoughts were the same the entire time.

_I love you too Sam, I love you too baby, wait for me baby, I love you baby. _

**Thats it..hope you enjoyed, sorry for the long UD been busy with life, might write a few more oneshots. Btw, i'd rather not get anymore reviews saying what i should do with my story, this is reality. Hope you understand, R&R =) **


End file.
